


Bedtime Stories

by GavinsPlstcPrck



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Arguing about pineapple on pizza, Cuddling & Snuggling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mild Language, Sleepovers, Storytelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25594291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GavinsPlstcPrck/pseuds/GavinsPlstcPrck
Summary: Connor is being adopted by Hank. They're both comforting each other.If Connor can't sleep, Hank is reading him a story.Then Gavin is entering Connor's life.Sleepover.Connor can't sleep.What now?
Relationships: Connor & Gavin Reed, Connor/Gavin Reed
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Bedtime Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fluffy story about Hank and Connor, having a deep father-son relationship.
> 
> Have fun! ;)

"Far out in the ocean, where the water is as blue as the prettiest cornflower and as clear as crystal, it is very, very deep; so deep, indeed, that no cable could sound it. And many church steeples, piled one upon another, would not reach from the ground beneath to the surface of the water above."

Hank's voice was so silky, warm, and soothing as he read Connor out.

"There dwell the Sea King and his subjects." Connor lay with his head on Hank's chest and had snuggled up to him. This whole situation was new to him. He had never felt such a connection before. Hank had become more than just a partner for him. Hank had officially been Connor's father for half a year. He had adopted him. This connection not only helped Hank to cope with his loss of Cole. It also helped Connor. Because he never had anything like loving parents.

Everyday life had settled in quickly with both. They were partners at work. One could rely on the other. When their shift was over, they drove home and were father and son.

From a psychological point of view, Hank had been doing much better since then. Of course, he hadn't forgotten about Cole. But Connor helped him in his own way to cope with it. Hank was happy with his decision and Connor was happy too.

"We must not imagine that there is nothing at the bottom of the sea but bare yellow sand." It was "The Little Mermaid" that Hank Connor read out. One of Connor's favorite stories. Hank was reading it for the tenth time or so because Connor just couldn't get enough of it. With the difference that they mostly did not get over a few pages. Because then Connor fell asleep in Hank’s arm. Then, Hank took off his reading glasses, put them on the bedside table, and snuggled a little deeper into the pillows. Depending on how he felt, he simply left Connor where he was. On other nights he carefully rolled him over to the other side of the bed, where Connor just slept peacefully.

Hank had always thought that Connor didn't need sleep, which was actually correct. Shortly after he was adopted by Hank, however, he had made an update. Now it was almost natural for him to go to bed in the evening and to fall asleep. During his bedtime, his system saved data and his reserves were recharged. It was almost like being a normal person. Hank welcomed this update. Because it had been always a bit strange for him if Connor was walking around his house at night and kept watching TV or something.

However, there were evenings when it was difficult for Connor to fall asleep. At some point, Hank had this idea with the story. It reminded him of his time with Cole, but that with Connor was something completely different ...

And so it had become a strange kind of ritual. Connor liked it so much that he asked for it almost every evening. Hank didn't mind. Because he enjoyed Connor's proximity and was therefore too happy to get involved.

"She planted by the statue a rose-colored weeping willow. It grew rapidly and soon hung its fresh..." Hank was reading when he fell silent and realized that Connor had fallen asleep on him once again. He breathed calmly, his shoulder rose and fell, his hand clawed gently into a piece of Hank's T-shirt. If Hank looked closely, he could see one of Connor’s fingers twitch in his sleep. It was almost too humanlike how he behaved.

Hank waited a moment before closing the book, putting it aside, and turning off the lights. He left Connor on his chest and only gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead. A little later he fell asleep too.

***

It had been a while. Connor had settled in well with Hank as an adoptive father and there were even times when Hank completely forgot that he was actually an Android.

Everything went so well ... until Gavin came into Connor's life.

It was Connor's first relationship and even if it wasn't clear to Hank why Connor had chosen him, he accepted it.  
"Can't you stay with him overnight? At his place?“ Hank had asked when Connor came up with the idea of Gavin staying for one night. Actually, Hank just didn't want Gavin in his house.  
"Unfortunately, that doesn't work..." Connor muttered and Hank had made up his mind to agree to the matter.

"But he's sleeping on the couch! Okay?" Connor had to agree to the whole thing and decided to spend the night in the living room as well. - At least that was the plan.

***

"You keep your hands off my Scotch and my cigarettes, get it?" Hank still couldn't get it that Gavin was sleeping in his house. So he tried to make his position clear with a certain dominance.  
"It's fine, old man. I have my own cigarettes and who's drinking Scotch anyway?!?" Hank was about to reply when Connor intervened.  
"Could we just have a pleasant evening? Please?" he asked and the two hot-heads let it go.

"Thank you!" Connor said in a polite tone.

So it happened that the three watched a basketball game on TV together on the couch. Hank and Gavin noticed that they both supported the same team. Connor instead could not understand all of this. He didn't think much of sports at all, but if it was for Hank and Gavin getting along, he didn't care.

In the meantime, they ordered pizza, although there was almost a fight again when Gavin said that he would like to have pineapple on his pizza. What followed, was the eternal discussion about why pineapple on pizza is good and why not.

Even if he didn't like to admit it, the whole situation stressed Connor immensely and so he went to the bathroom at some point because everything was too much for him. He only hoped that Hank and Gavin would at least be able to get along before going to bed.

***

Gavin and Connor built a bed on the living room floor so that they could be together and Hank wouldn’t feel disturbed. After Hank had gone to bed, Gavin and Connor were lying on the floor. First, they snuggled a little, and Connor felt comfortable in his arms. If they would have started something different, Hank surely would have chased Gavin out of the house.

But Connor soon noticed that he just couldn't sleep. He tried to keep Gavin awake and talk to him, but his partner kept nodding off.  
"Connor, please go to sleep. I’m begging you!" he said in the end and Connor fell silent.

Now Gavin was snoring quietly and Connor lay wide awake on his side and didn't know what to do to finally fall asleep. At some point, he sat up and seriously considered walking over to Hank to ask to read something to him. On the other hand, he didn't want to leave Gavin alone.

For Connor, this common ritual between Hank and him had become something of a mantra. It made Connor feel safe, close. He could finally fall asleep. Suddenly to be confronted with the situation that it would not happen for just one evening, caused him to unrest. Sleeping in another room than Hank’s bedroom was not very soothing either.

"Hey, what's going on?" he heard Gavin suddenly ask sleepily.  
"I just can't sleep." It was almost a wail, and Gavin sat up, put his arms around him and rested his head on Connor's shoulder. After kissing him on his neck, he made a questioning sound.  
"Now tell me. What is keeping you busy so much that you can't sleep?"

Connor sighed and looked at Gavin. An idea came into his mind.  
"Would you read something to me?" he asked and Gavin raised his eyebrows.  
"Read something ...? Why should I read something to you?" He seemed visibly irritated.  
"Because it makes it easier for me to fall asleep!" Connor answered and Gavin let go of him.  
"I was never even particularly good at reading aloud at school. Connor..."

On the one hand, Connor wanted to say it, on the other he didn't know how Gavin would react. Finally, he decided to just say what was going on with him.  
"Sometimes when I have trouble falling asleep, Hank reads something to me." That wasn't the whole truth, but Gavin didn't have to know that. However, his partner only seemed more irritated.  
„You gotta be kidding me, right?" he asked, but Connor looked at him honestly and shook his head.

Gavin paused for a moment and then looked away before looking back at him a little later.  
"And you would like to go over to him now and ask him if he reads something to you." Connor nodded at Gavin's guess. "Then go to him. I'll stay here."  
"And you don't mind?" Connor asked and Gavin snorted.  
"What should I do about it?"

Connor gave him a look that immediately made it clear to Gavin that Connor was thinking of something completely different too.  
"No, no, no, no, no..."  
"But why not?" Connor didn't quite understand why Gavin couldn't follow him.  
"I'm not going to lie down in Hank's bed and spend the night with you two. Connor, that's absurd!"

"But Gavin..."  
"No!" Gavin replied again, before lying almost demonstratively with his back to Connor and covering himself again with the blanket. "You can go to him if it helps you. I better stay here," he said, and even if Connor couldn't bring himself to go to Hank, he finally got up and left.

Actually, he was sure that he would knock on Hank's door and that he had been asleep for a long time. But he hadn't counted on Hank. His knock remained unanswered, but when Connor slowly opened the bedroom door, he saw that Hank was still awake. The bedroom door creaked softly whenever it was opened.  
"Connor?" Hank said and Connor looked at him. "I thought you wanted..?"

Connor's look was like that of a puppy dog when he opened the door further and took a step into the bedroom.  
"I can not sleep!" Hank had just flipped through a magazine, but when Connor said so, he put it on the bedside table.  
"What about Gavin?" Hank asked, but Connor just shook his head. Hank took a deep breath and sat up so he could lean back a little better. Connor was still looking at him uncertainly, but when Hank reached for him with a gesture, he came to the bed without hesitation and went up to Hank on all fours - like a little boy.

It was like always and Hank looked down at him.  
"Are you sure you don't want to sleep with your boyfriend in the living room?" Connor shook his head instantly and looked at him almost eagerly. Hank let out a small sigh and reached for the drawer in his bedside table, from which he finally pulled the book out.  
"I would like it if we could read some other book than the same one over and over again. At least at some point!" But when he saw Connor's look, he immediately thought he shouldn't have said that. It was always this look that Connor used to wrap him around his finger and if it was just a matter of reading the same book to him over and over again.

Hank slowly sank into the pillows and held his arm up, which was also an inviting gesture for Connor to lean on. Connor had just snuggled up to Hank and he was looking for the right page when suddenly the creaking sound of the door was heard.

They both looked up and Gavin stood in the doorway. For Hank, it was almost as if Gavin was going to burst into something where he hadn't lost anything, but Connor didn't seem to mind. After all, he'd suggested something like that before, and Gavin had refused.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Hank asked when he saw Gavin's slightly disturbed look.  
"This is the thing? This is, how this is working?"  
"Oh come on, you prick! Get the hell out of here!" Hank was getting angry and so he became insulting. "Do you even know this kind of thing? Did your father even read something for you?" Gavin was so shocked by Hank's reaction that he looked down. Connor, who had only listened to the whole thing up to now, scrambled up and crawled to the bed end, where he reached out for Gavin and he simply let him pull him along.

Hank was about to insist when Connor looked at him.  
"Then just show him what it's like!" It was just as easy as that! Gavin, still overwhelmed and maybe even a little hurt, was now on the bed next to Connor and looked at Hank, who looked back at the two very annoyed. But somehow now he couldn't help but simply submit to the situation. He knew that if he rioted now, he'd get into trouble with Connor. Other than that, he saw that Gavin's eyes seemed to be remorseful, so he took a deep breath.

"I'll tell you this just once: If I hear anything about this at the DPD and find out that you couldn't keep your mouth shut, I'll kill you!" Gavin returned his gaze and the seriousness with which Hank approached him definitely left him with the necessary impression.

Now Connor and Gavin made themselves comfortable next to Hank and while Gavin lay in Connor's arm, with his head on his chest, Connor leaned against Hank's shoulder so that he could take a good look at the book.

"After we have striven three hundred years ago to do all the good in our power, we receive an immortal soul and take part in the happiness of mankind. You, poor little mermaid, have tried with your whole heart to do as we are doing." Hank's voice wasn't just able to read Connor asleep, for Gavin it seemed soothing too because about ten minutes later a slight snore was heard from the direction next to Connor.

Hank and Connor looked almost in unison at Gavin, who had fallen asleep and was now snoring with his lips slightly open.  
"Watch out, he'll drool on your shirt at the end..." Hank whispered and Connor looked back.  
"Thank you, Hank!", Connor replied and at that moment he couldn't be angry with Connor at all. He saw that he had made him happy with this... little thing and so he just gave Connor a slight smile.

Since Gavin continued to snore, Connor leaned back against Hank, who continued with the book.

"The child does not know when we fly through the room, that we smile with joy at this conduct - For we can count one year less of our three hundred years. But when we see a naughty or a wicked child we shed tears of sorrow, and for every tear, a day is added to our time of trial. "

When Hank looked next to him, he saw that Connor had also fallen asleep. Even Gavin had something about him now that Hank didn't exactly know how to describe. Maybe he had overreacted when Connor arrived with the admission that he was now with Gavin.

When he looked at Connor like this, he knew that only one thing counted: Connor - his son - was happy. That made Hank happy as well.


End file.
